This invention relates to a method of forming an opening or cavity in a substrate. The substrate is preferably of the type which can include an electronic component or integrated circuit. An example of such a substrate is a printed circuit board (PCB).
As circuit density of electronic components, particularly integrated circuits, has increased, there has been a corresponding increase in the problems associated with connecting them to connections and conductors on printed circuit boards (PCB). This problem is particularly severe when there are a large number of interconnects, (for example in the case of micro-processor devices).